1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for indicating an operating condition of a camera prior to use of the camera and more particularly to a method and apparatus for alerting a photographer to an improper operating condition.
2. Discussion of the Background
Photographic cameras are known which present various types of data to a photographer, particularly when improper photographic conditions are detected. One such camera arrangment is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,510 wherein a camera detection apparatus is disclosed which activates an alarm to indicate the possibility of blur in an image taken due to shaking of the camera. The alarm can be a visual alarm, such as a light emitting diode or alternatively, an audible alarm generated by a piezoelectric device or the like. In either case, the detector arrangement is activated only after the camera has been used, i.e., a picture has been taken.
Additionally, it is known to check a specific condition of a camera, for example, a battery voltage level, using a manually activated check switch, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,985.
An orientation indicating apparatus for a camera, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,793, provides an indication on a display that the camera is deviated improperly from its normal horizontal position before a picture is taken. A pendulum switch is provided which controls an orientation display to indicate an inclined-left or inclined-right condition. In operation, a shutter release button is first depressed half way to close a normally open switch to electrically activate the orientation display prior to exposure of the film.
Although the above-noted indicator arrangements are operationally quite efficient, one particular disadvantage common to each of the arrangements is that an alarm condition is activated only after the manual operation or partial operation of an alarm control activator, such as, a shutter release button or a manually activated check switch. As a result, a camera operator can forget to activate the check switch or is informed of an improper photographic condition only after the process of picture taking has begun.
Thus, the photographer can miss an important scene, particularly a fast moving action scene or a scene which requires considerable preparation, if the improper photographic condition is indicated only after the picture taking process has begun and the improper photographic condition must be remedied before the picture can be taken. These are particularly disadvantageous situations if the improper photographic condition is that only a small number of unexposed frames of film remain in the camera, or no film is present in the camera at all. As a result, the photographer can be placed in a position where, after preparing to take a series of photographs, or preparing to cover a particular event, the camera must be removed to a darkened area and the film changed or alternatively, the photographer will run out of available film prior to completion of the picture taking series or event being photographed.